Hate Is A Passion
by MysteriousJ
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline were one group? Have you ever wondered what would happen if the two leads hate each other? I mean hate each other.


Have you ever wondered what would happen if the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline were one group? Have you ever wondered what would happen if the two leads hate each other? I mean _hate_ each other. Welcome to my world. Today's special features a lot of St. Berry with more St. Berry on the side. This is my take of what would happen if the two groups were one and Will Schuester and Shelby Corcoran had to intervene.

A/N: I know it's been a while since I last posted any stories. I've had these stories on my IPod (where I write all my stories) for so long I keep forgetting to post it. ANYWAYS I would just like to say that I am sorry and second anyone who liked my story _Surprise!_ Well you're in luck! I've decided to write small drabbles to accompany it. Sadly it won't be that long maybe 8-10 drabbles. I would like to thank _Vienna98 _who commented on that story and gave me the idea to write some more!

And on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song Hello (Lionel Richie)

* * *

><p>"I'm not singing with a guy who wears more product in his hair then I do!"<p>

"I am not singing a duet with a girl whose hands are manlier then my own." he sneered back.

"I refuse to sing with a guy who can't pull off the color black although he wears it every day!"

"I am not singing with a girl who has so many animal sweaters that even-"

"You guys settle down! You are singing a duet together and that is final. Get used to it because you two are going to be singing a lot together. I mean it. Jesse lead male and Rachel lead female get used to it." Shelby Corcoran said.

"- He is my lead male?-"

"-She is my lead female?-"

Both teens asked at the same time with disappointment in their voices.

"Yes now get used to it! Okay from the top. Oh and Finn don't trip over yourself your screwing everybody up. Ok go!" Shelby said as she took her seat next to her co-leader Will Schuester.

"They hate each other. How are they supposed to show passion on stage when they both want to kill each other?"

Will asked with a groan.

"Hate is a passion." Shelby replied as she watched their team, Vocal Adrenaline/ New Directions.

As Jesse was twirling Rachel he swung to hard causing Rachel to lose her footing and fall down- bringing Jesse down with her. In a big tangled heap on the floor the teens began yelling at another.

"Hey what the hell was that? You just tripped me!"

"You swung me too hard it isn't my fault it's yours!"

"-Of course blame it on someone else-"

"-Mr. High and mighty can't admit that he screwed up-"

"-Enough! That's it I've had enough of the two of you we are going to settle this once and for all!" Shelby yelled as the rest of the New directions / Vocal adrenaline ran out of the afraid of getting caught in the middle of the cross fire.

"You two need to work this out. Whatever feud you have ends here and now. I don't care if you hate each other but when you're on my stage you will not be acting like whiny toddlers who haven't gotten their afternoon nap."

Choosing to voice their options as usual they both spoke up.

"-All I was saying is that I would prefer a dance partner that is a little more womanish-"

"-And all I am saying is that I would like a dance partner who is man and acts like one-"

"-Okay that it." Shelby said.

She grabbed both teens' arms and pulled them off the stage.

"Come on Will we are ending this."

Dragging the kids backstage, and into the small music room, Shelby shoved both kids in there.

"Okay so here's the deal. You two will stay in here and work out your differences until you two become friends. If not-well good luck with that."

Shutting the door she locked it before the two kids could try to open it. Turning around she looked at a wide-eyed Will Schuester.

"Want to get some Coffee?" Shelby asked with a smile.

"Are you sure that's safe-"

"-I'll take that as a yes." Shelby said as she dragged Will away.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Let us out!" Rachel yelled as she banged on the door.<p>

"It's no use the door locked remember?" Jesse said while Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Now what the hell are we going to do?" Rachel asked pissed off.

"Ah wait?"

"I know that I mean during the meantime."

"Well I don't know about you but right now I am going to practice my vocal range on this side... So you just stay on that side and do whatever." Jesse said as he looked himself in the mirror and began.

"You're such a child." Rachel mumbled as she walked around on her side to see what she could do.

See a dirty plastic cover Rachel began to remove it.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked as he watched her through the mirror.

Ignoring him she continued to remove the plastic cover.

"I'd asked what you are doing." Jesse asked again irritated.

Continuing to ignore him she began humming to herself.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Gosh you are so annoying!"

"What the hell did I do? I just asked what you are doing!"

"Not everyone is just going to do whatever you say or ask Jesse! You aren't that important-"

"-Coming from the girl whose whole world revolves around a giant oaf who can't dance!"

"My whole world doesn't revolve around Finn! And don't about him like that, you don't know what he is like!"

"Here we go again. Always about Finn. Everything you say is Finn this! Finn that! Stop obsessing over a child who can't tell his left from his right!"

"First off don't tell me what I can and can't do! Second, you shouldn't be bad talking someone you hardly know. In fact he is nice and sweet and-"

"-and is the perfect man. You don't think I know him? You don't think I know that he is too stupid to choose between a piece of dust and a box of crayons? That he is stupid enough to hang on to the piece dust because he hopes to sleep with her. That he is stupid to not see how wonderful, talented and colorful the box of crayons is. And then When he finds out that the piece of dust is pregnant he still lead the box of crayons on so that he could break every color in so that he can have a better chance helping the speck of dust carrying his child or so he thinks! What an amazing man! He is such a catch!" Jesse yelled as he was now in front of Rachel.

'Did he just call me a box of crayons? Wonderful? Talented?' Rachel thought as she leaned back, to make some space between them.

"Can you please tell me why you find him so appealing? Why girls always flaunt in front of him as if he is worth the world? Can you tell me why, you Rachel Berry are attracted to someone who is the exact opposite of you? Can you tell me why you aren't attracted to some who is like you? Someone who shares your dreams? Someone who knows where they want to be? Knows who they are? Can you tell me Rachel, why aren't you attracted to me? I am much more of man then he is. I am a better singer, better dancer, better actor, better looking _and _better at everything then him. Hell, I think if I tried I could play football better than him." Jesse laughed.

Leaning in close to her, he pressed her against the large object behind her with his body. With hands on her waist and few inches away from her face he whispered "So just tell me Rachel? Why am I nothing Compared to him? Why aren't you attracted to me?"

Looking up at him with half-lidded eyes she watched as he leaned down. Giving in, Rachel tilted her head up, right about to let him kiss her. As his lips were about half an inch a way she began to whisper something.

"I never said I wasn't attracted to you. You are in fact hot. I don't know why but curly hair on a guy. Always gets me.-"Rachel moved one hand that was on his chest into his hair, gripping hard."-but just because I am attracted to you doesn't mean I like you. I know what you're like St. James. You date girls, use them, then dump them. After you get what you want you throw them away. I know. So what would make me different from the rest of girls? Why do you want me? Don't try to deny it. I know that for sure. I see the way you look at me. There is more than just hate. So tell me, what do you want from me?" Rachel whispered with her eyes closed and moved her other hand up to his hair.

Leaning down further he connected his lips to hers. He cupped the back of her neck to keep her there. He began mumbling against her lips.

"How did you know I wanted you? Was I really that obvious? You are _so_ right though. Gods Rachel you don't understand what you do to me. I was trying to get you Jealous. I was trying to get you for myself. True I used those girls but I had to if I wanted you to notice me- and you do. I know it. When I'm walking in the hall with a girl I see your reaction and it's hot. I can't help wanting you. Tell me you want me."

"Never."

"Tell me."

"Never St. James. I'm not giving in. Not without a fight."

"If you want a fight I'll give you one." Jesse said as began to kiss her neck.

Leaving her swollen lips he began to attack her neck. Not being able to resist him for much longer she gave a hard tug to his hair. She Pulled him away with a whine.

"I shouldn't be doing this." Rachel whispered.

"Why not?" Jesse said trying to get to her.

"Because you're the enemy. _My enemy_. You're trying to take my spotlight. People like us don't share Jesse."

"Screw it. When you're mine, the spotlight will always be ours."

"I never agreed to that."

"I know that but you want to be mine. You want to be the only one I touch. The only one I think about. Well Rachel you don't need to worry about that. You already got it."

"Good to know." Rachel said as she pushed him off of her and smiled.

This would prove very fun.

Pulling off the plastic cover, Rachel could see the black spotless grand piano. Running around the piano, tell she got the opposite side of him, she leaned against it.

"Prove it."

"And how Ms. Berry am I supposed to do that?"

"That is for me to know and to you to find out." Rachel said drawing patterns on the piano with her index finger.

Walking around, Jesse examined the room looking for something to help him. Finding a pile of magazine he looked through them. Picking one up, he brought it to piano and opened it to a page. He placed it on the ledge to let it be held up.

"What are you doing?"

"People like us; we work best with music than anything else. How else am I supposed to show you how much I lov- I like you? What better way than through music? What do you say, a duet? You and me only. No one else to judge us. No tripping over feet. Just you and me, simple as that."

Moving next to the sit next to him on the piano chair, she gave him a questioning look. Shrugging it off, he grabbed her hand and placed it on the keys.

"You know how to play?" Rachel asked looking at him.

"My mom taught me when I was younger. She attended Juilliard before having me. After she graduated and had a few concerts she wanted to settle down. My father was eager. Anyways long story short- Me being interested in music had asked my mom and she taught me how to play a little. This song is actually pretty easy. I want you to press these keys."

"When do I press them? " Rachel asked glancing at Jesse quickly.

"I'll tell you when the first few times by them you get the hang of it."

"And if I don't?"

"Just get lost in the music."

_"I've been alone with you_

_Inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips_

_A thousand times_

_I sometimes see you_

_Pass outside my door_

_Hello!_

_Is it me you're looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted_

_And my arms are open wide_

_'cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much_

_I love you_

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_And tell you time and time again_

_How much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello!_

_I've just got to let you know_

_'cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely?_

_Or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying I love you_

_Hello!_

_Is it me you're looking for?_

_'cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely?_

_Or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying I love you_" They sung the last note together in perfect sync.

Leaning in close, Jesse briefly looked up at Rachel eyes then back down to her lips. Connecting their lips together they released the pent up emotions they had go free...

* * *

><p>"-So anyways I was reading this book I forgot what it was called. It was so long ago before I became the leader of a show choir-"<p>

"-Uhm Shelby I don't mean to rude or anything but don't you think it is time to get Rachel and Jesse out? We could at least check on them make sure they haven't killed each other yet. Plus the screaming seemed to calm down. Maybe they made amends." Will said.

"I doubt it."

"Doubt what?"

"They probably already killed each other by now. I already knew this would only escalate when I put them in that room." Shelby said calmly as she sipped her coffee.

"Wait! What? If you knew that then why did you put them in there in the first place?" Will screamed.

"…Because I was in need for a break. I was desperate." Shelby said sipping her coffee again.

"You do realize that they are our leads right? If they kill each other then we don't have a show choir. Well we do it's just a real bad weak choir."

"Well then we should probably go get them." Shelby said as she got up from her chair.

Walking around, Shelby took her time.

"Why are you taking your time? They could both be dead by now!"

"Because if they are I at least want to enjoy some time alone before I have to deal with this drama."

Will rolled his eyes and grabbed onto Shelby's arm and pushed her towards the door. Standing in front of the door the two of them listened to see if any noise could be heard.

"I don't hear anything. Do you?" Will had asked with his ear against the door.

Standing about a foot behind him, Shelby sipped on her coffee with her eyes closed. Sighing she said a quick "No."

Listening intently, Will heard a sharp intake of breathe sounding of which more to the feminine and a groan that sounded manlier.

"They're both alive." Will said surprised.

"Damn it."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Taking out the keys Shelby handed them to Will. Finding the right key, Will, put it in the lock and opened the door quietly.

Little did ether know they would in for quite a surprise...

Looking around the small room, they couldn't find the two teenagers. Seeing two silhouettes near the black piano, the moved in closer but could barely see anything.

"Rachel? Jesse?" Will asked trying to see over the piano.

Both Rachel and Jesse shot up from the Piano chair they were laying at. Jesse's black shirt was unbuttoned, his curly hair messed up, his dark blue pants also unbuttoned, his chest heaving up and down at a fast pace, his facial expression seemed showed as if got caught stealing cookies our of a jar. Rachel wasn't very different. Her hands held her t-shirt to her chest trying to cover herself, her hair wasn't as bad as Jesse's but still was messy, her lips were swollen, thankfully her skirt was still on, and her expression was just shocked and mortified.

Putting the pieces together, Will and Shelby were very, very Surprised.

Will was the first to speak up.

"What were you to doing?"

"Will, I think it is pretty obvious what they were doing. Well at least what they were heading to." Shelby said to him as she watched the two teenagers.

"I know what they were doing. I just wanted to hear it from them."

"They're teenagers we can't expect a lot out of them expect them being very hormonal. Rachel put your shirt back on and Jesse please compose yourself. This is very embarrassing for the both of you."

"How are you taking this so lightly?"

"On the outside I seem perfectly calm but on the inside I'm raging. Knowing that my male lead is was trying to sleep with my daughter- well if I weren't professional we wouldn't have male lead anymore."

Will looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Now tell me something. What were you guys thinking? Having s-"

"Mom!" Rachel squealed in embarrassment.

"Oh be quite. You were right about to do it. I don't understand why you are so uncomfortable with it now than when you were making out with Jesse. Teenagers these days. Anyways we are going to have a talk about this. Don't worry I won't involve your fathers. I believe that talking to another female would better. Right now I want to hear what happened."

"Well you locked us in here and we talked things out. One thing led to another, then we sung together and it just sort of happened- but I don't regret what we almost did or what we would have done." Jesse said with a smirk on his face while watching Rachel.

"Ok. What would've happened if we hadn't come in when we did? We would probably have a St. Berry baby on the way in 9 months! I understand tension and all but still you guys are teens and are the leads of one the best show choirs in the world- if not the best." Shelby said.

After a long lecture the teens were free to leave the room- which they did without hesitation. They had run out the room and when they were out of the views of their peers they entwined their hands together.

"Wait Jesse!"

"Yes Rach?"

"I have an idea..." Rachel said as she whispered the plan into his ear.

Grinning they ran back to the room. Sneaking inside, Rachel grabbed the keys. Running back out, she passed the keys to Jesse, as he quickly locked the door.

"I personally think that they won't have to worry about our babies- more so their own." Rachel said with a smile.

"Well I agree with you on them worrying but I think that personally our children will be much cuter- of course seeing who their parents are." Jesse said.

"I agree St. James but sometime in the future after we both when a couple Tonys."

"Well Ms. Berry, I must say you make a good offer. Now I say that we leave and pretend nothing happened, Deal?"

Dropping the keys to the floor, they ran off. Leaving behind two furious adults locked in a small room yelling at each other.

…

"Can you leave my hair alone? I swear you're worse than Sue!" A male voice groaned out.

"When are you going to shave that _thing_ off your head? I can't tell what the hell it is! It looks like it's going to eat me!" A female voice screamed.

"This is your fault!"

"It's your fault too! It was you who didn't stop me! You know how I am like!"

"Now it's my fault?"

"Yes!"

"Here we go again pointing fingers!-"

* * *

><p>Done<p>

Mysteriousj


End file.
